El viento que impulsa mis alas
by Florentinakane
Summary: Tributo de Terry a su esposa! SONGFIC basado en la cancion The wind beneath my wings.


**Songfic El Viento bajo mis Alas**

**El telón se cierra. La oscuridad invade el escenario. De repente, un ensordecedor aplauso llena el silencio. El escenario vuelve a ser visible, en pequeños grupos, los actores van agradeciendo los aplausos. Al final solo faltamos Karen y yo. Le tomo la mano y nos acercamos al centro del escenario, después de la caravana de gracias, me enderezo y empiezo a dar marcha atrás, cuando la siempre traviesa Karen, me empuja levemente y se retira rápidamente.**

**Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun no me acostumbro. El público se pone de pie, y extiende el aplauso inicial. Se rinden a mi trabajo. Su aplauso es una dulce melodía para mis oídos, pero. . . se que para ella, para mi pecosa es aun más dulce, más bello. Es ella quien ha disfrutado aun más que yo cada uno de mis triunfos.**

**Y lo veo en su sonrisa. En el orgullo de su mirada cuando me mira.**

It must have been cold there in my shadow

To never have sunlight on your face

You were content to let me shine, that's your way

You always walked a step behind

Debe haber estado frío allí bajo mi sombra,

para nunca tener la luz del sol sobre tu rostro.

Estabas contento dejándome brillar, así era tu

forma de ser. Siempre caminaste un paso detrás.

**Sentada entre el público, noche a noche. Viviendo entre las sombras, apartando las luces y las cámaras de nuestras vidas. Así es como ella siempre ha estado ahí, conmigo.**

**Ya son muchos años juntos. ****Y los que faltan.**

So I was the one with all the glory

While you were the one with all the strength

A beautiful face without a name, for so long

A beautiful smile to hide the pain

Así que yo fui el único con toda la gloria,

mientras tú fuiste el único con toda la fuerza.

Un hermoso rostro sin un nombre, por mucho,

una hermosa sonrisa para esconder el dolor

**Soy un hombre exitoso, con fama y fortuna, envidiado por muchos, un enigma para el mundo. Pero muy poca gente realmente ha podido ha podido ver la verdadera fortuna que habita en mi casa.**

**Es toda una gema, mucho mas valiosa que las hermosas esmeraldas que acostumbro a regalarle con cualquier pretexto. Si yo soy una estrella, como últimamente acostumbran llamarme, ella es la galaxia en la que titilo.**

**Cuando siento que la inseguridad me invade, ella, siempre es ella quién con su fe en mí ha hecho de mí el hombre que ahora soy.**

**Recuerdo nuestros inicios. Que adorable recordarla con sus dos coletas rubias, rizadas, y esas preciosas pecas que tanto amo. Ambos adolecentes, ambos solos, ambos con grandes sueños y ambos profundamente enamorados. Yo lleno de temores, de amargura. Ella siempre optimista, con una sonrisa capaz de esconder todo el dolor que había vivido. Dueña de una gran fortaleza y entereza para enfrentar al destino, como lo demostró con todas las penurias que tuvimos que pasar.**

**Pero ahora ya estamos juntos. Y por siempre.**

**Es mi complemento. La mayor de las veces mí opuesto. Donde ella es el día, la luz, yo soy la noche la oscuridad. Pero juntos somos uno solo. El ying y el yang.**

Did you ever know that you're my hero

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle

For you are the wind beneath my wings

Alguna vez supiste que eres mi héroe,

y todas las cosas que me hubieran gustado ser?

Puedo volar más alto que un águila,

por ti está el viento bajo mis alas.

**Es su fe la que me impulsa. Es por ella que me he atrevido a perseguir proyectos que otros han rechazado, y que al final han sido un éxito total. Ha logrado que explote y explore aspectos en mi carrera que ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta que poseía. Soy como un águila, cada vez volando más alto, pero ella es el viento que impulsa mis alas.**

**Ese dicho que detrás de un hombre siempre hay una gran mujer. . . nadie mejor que yo para dar testimonio de ello.**

**Ella ha sido el mástil de mi vida.**

**Ella es la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir.**

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle

For you are the wind beneath my wings

'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings

Oh, the wind beneath my wings

You, you... you are the wind beneath my wings

Fly, fly, fly away,

you let me fly so high

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings

Fly, fly, so high against the sky

So high I almost touch the sky

Thank you, thank you, thank God for you

The wind beneath my wings

¿Alguna vez te conté que eres mi héroe?

Eres todo, todo lo que yo deseaba poder ser.

Oh, y yo, pude volar más alto que una águila,

por ti está el viento bajo mis alas,

porque tú eres el viento bajo mis alas.

Oh, el viento bajo mis alas.

Tú, tú... tú eres el viento bajo mis alas.

Vuelo, vuelo, emprendo el vuelo,

tú me permitiste volar tan alto.

Oh, tú, tú, tú, el viento bajo mis alas.

Oh, tú, tú, tú, el viento bajo mis alas.

Vuelo, vuelo, tan alto contra el cielo,

tan alto que casi toco el cielo.

Gracias, gracias, gracias a Dios por ti:

El viento bajo mis alas.

**Canción The wind beneath my wings**

**Letra **_**Larry Henley; Jeff Silbar**_


End file.
